1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of medical products. More specifically, the invention comprises a wrist orthotic which may be adjusted to accommodate a wide variety of anatomical differences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wrist fractures were traditionally placed in plaster casts in order to immobilize the affected anatomy. In recent years, more flexible orthotic devices have replaced plaster casts. These usually encircle the wrist and palm with fabric material. One or more rigid stays are incorporated in the device in order to provide the requisite immobilization of the joint.
Elastic panels are used to adapt the orthotic to a range of sizes. Adjustable securing straps also aid proper fitting of the device. However, these adjustments have typically been limited to a relatively narrow range of sizes. Additionally, the geometry of the wrist and forearm varies widely from individual to individual. Some individuals have a moderate wrist diameter but very little expansion in the forearm when proceeding in the direction toward the elbow. Other individuals have similar wrist geometry but very rapidly expanding forearms.
The physician is thereby compelled to maintain a stock of orthotic devices in different sizes and geometries. Even with such a stock on hand, a patient with atypical wrist and forearm geometry may present for treatment. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a single wrist orthotic which could span a wide range of sizes and geometries. The present invention provides such a solution.